Adventures of Team Lyric
by Creepy Enderman
Summary: Join Monokurome, a Pikachu and Hijirikawa, a Charmander on a journey through the world of mysterious dungeons! Team Lyric is their name and they are a Rescue Team! This is based around the Mystery Dungeon series, Blue/Red versions. It's for those that mightn't have played the games or wish to re-live them through a story!
1. Chapter 1 : I am Human, am I not?

"Where am I?"  
The questioning words of a being surrounded in a flurry of colours echoed around the infinite space in which it lay.  
But before the being could get an answer, questions were causally asked in series.  
The unseen voice asked the being "You're suddenly locked in a pitch-black room! What do you do?" and without hesitation the being in question answered with "Clean it of course."  
The voice continued to ask questions such as "You're going bungee jumping for the first time. Since it's scary, you decide to test the jump with a doll… and the bungee cord snaps! Will you still try to make a jump anyway?"  
The being in question answered with "Ah, no. No I don't think so" and awaited more questions from the mysterious voice.  
"What do you do with your room's light when you're going to bed at night?" asked the voice.  
The being in question thought for a moment before answering "I turn it off, makes it easier to sleep I find."  
The questions continued for some time but once the questions ceased the voice declared something peculiar.  
"You are like a Pikachu!"  
I'm like a Pikachu? Thought the being confused.  
But before the being could question the voice's words, the lights of vision begun to fade and the being fell asleep.

The wind blew through the leaves of the surrounding forest and through the grass too.  
Peacefully, the forest remained… at first.  
The quiet surrounding was soon interrupted by the sound of someone trying to awaken a sleeping Pikachu.  
"Hey, are you okay?" asked the Charmander that tried to help the Pikachu.  
With a couple of shoves, the Pikachu soon woke up to stare at the concerned face of the Charmander.  
"Hey, are you okay?" repeated the Charmander.  
The Pikachu nodded their head in response which was followed by a sigh of relief from the Charmander.  
"Phew, that's a relief. I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?"  
The Pikachu responded by saying their name was Monokurome.  
With a raised eyebrow, the Charmander replied by saying "Monokurome? That's an odd name. Never seen a Pikachu called Monokurome before"

At the Charmander's words, Monokurome looked down at her fluffy yellow Pikachu paws.  
(He's right! I am a Pikachu!) Monokurome thought to herself as she looked at her paws.  
"So… Where are you from Monokurome?" asked the Charmander.  
Monokurome didn't know how to respond, she _was_ a human but she looked like a Pikachu!  
Monokurome decided to tell the Charmander out front that she was a human from the human world and must've been turned into a Pokémon and sent to the Pokémon world.  
Once Monokurome told the Charmander, they just stood there with an open mouth in disbelief.  
"So, you're telling me you're actually a human from the human world?"  
Monokurome nodded.  
"Ah… I-I don't know how that's possible, but I believe you Mono. Can I call you Mono?"  
Monokurome's face lit up with happiness to know that this stranger would even believe her bizarre words; she then nodded in response to the Charmander's question.  
The Charmander scratched the back of his head thinking and his eyes suddenly lit up "Oh right, you've told me your name but I haven't even told you mine! I'm Hijirikawa, pleasure to meet you Mono!"  
Monokurome smiled happily at Hijirikawa the Charmander, but their happy silence was soon broken by the sound a distraught Butterfree that came from the forest's depths.  
"What's wrong Butterfree?" asked Hijirikawa.  
The Butterfree flapped her way over to Monokurome and Hijirikawa and told them of how their poor little Caterpie had fallen into a crevasse and how she wasn't able to get them out.  
"That's terrible!" gasped Hijirikawa before turning to Monokurome. "We should help them Mono!"  
Monokurome nodded her head and the two dashed off into the depths of Tiny Woods.  
The two made their way through the woods fighting Pidgey, Sunkern, Wurmple and Exeggcute till they finally found the poor Caterpie sitting by its lonesome self.  
Hijirikawa spoke gently and calmly to the frightened Caterpie.  
"Hey Capterpie, we've come to rescue you." Is what Hijirikawa said.  
The Caterpie happily followed Monokurome and Hijirikawa back out of the woods to Butterfree.  
"Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you!" Butterfree thanked as it held their little Caterpie close.  
Hijirikawa smiled happily as he spoke with Butterfree.  
"Here! Take this as a reward for saving my little Caterpie!" The Butterfree handed Hijirikawa some money or ( P ) as a reward.  
Once Butterfree rewarded Hijirikawa she flew off with her Caterpie following after.

Hijirikawa turned to Monokurome not long after Butterfree and Caterpie left, smiling.  
"Look Mono, we got a reward!"  
Monokurome smiled and nodded in response to Hijirikawa.  
Hijirikawa's smile soon faded as he thought about something.  
"Hey Mono, you don't have anywhere to go, do you?" asked Hijirikawa.  
Monokurome shook her head.  
Hijirikawa's smile quickly returned again as he asked "How about living back at this place I got near town? Come on, I'll show you it!"

The two walked and walked until they reached just outside the town square.  
A large dome like house stood before Monokurome and Hijirikawa with bright and vivid green grass and a cute mailbox.  
Along with a small little ribbon swaying in the wind on a flag pole, it was like a team base.  
"This is it!" said Hijirikawa as he puffed out his chest proudly.  
Monokurome's eyes lit up in amazement as she stared at the well-made house.  
Hijirikawa's eyes turned to face Monokurome who was dazed while staring up at the house.  
He then asked Monokurome "Hey, I was thinking Mono, would you like to start a Rescue Team with me?"  
At Hijirikawa's words Monokurome's ears twitched and she turned to face him before tilting her head slightly in confusion.  
But, she decided that that sounded like a good idea and agreed even if she wasn't one hundred percent certain of what a 'Rescue Team' was.  
Hijirikawa begun to glow from joy at Monokurome's approval but, after a moment be stopped and asked what the team name should be.  
Monokurome thought for a moment and asked if the name should be Team Lyric.  
"Team Lyric?" asked Hijirikawa.  
Monokurome nodded her head happily.  
It had a nice ring to it and Monokurome thought that it'd suit them.  
After a moment of thinking Hijirikawa agreed happily.  
"From this day forth we'll be Team Lyric!" Hijirikawa roared as he thrust his hand into the air to form a sort of pose.  
Slightly confused, Monokurome nodded and copied Hijirikawa.

That day, Team Lyric was born.  
Hijirikawa and Monokurome began their journey as a Rescue Team.  
The story of Team Lyric has only just started, but who'll say it'll last forever?  
Especially in the world that is doomed by fate.


	2. Chapter 2 : Onward to Thunderwave Cave!

Awaking the next morning, Monokurome stretched her small yellow arms and lightning shaped tail.  
She yawned sleepily before looking around the house.  
The room was coloured with yellow hay beds and a brown tree stump acting as a table.  
As Monokurome looked around the room she smiled at the sweet silence that lingered as the morning began.  
And after a moment, Monokurome looked down at her paws to see them still as yellow pikachu paws.  
So I really am still a pikachu… But why was I turned into a pokémon in the first place?  
Monokurome continued to think for a moment but decided to get up out of bed; she didn't want to be in bed all day after all.  
And she also had to meet that pokémon called Hijirikawa; she did agree to make a rescue team with them so it wouldn't be right to sleep in.

Monokurome made her way outside to go and find Hijirikawa and to her surprise, he was sleeping just in front of the door!  
Stunned and confused, Monokurome reached her paw out to Hijirikawa and poked him.  
"Huh! Wha… Oh, I think I fell asleep!" shouted Hijirikawa sleepily.  
While rubbing his eyes, Hijirikawa got up to face Monokurome.  
"Hahaha, sorry Mono. I was so excited that I've been waiting here since dawn! I guess I fell asleep while waiting though… hehe," Hijirikawa said with some sleepiness still remaining in his voice.  
Monokurome gave him thumbs up in response which made Hijirikawa laugh uneasily.  
"Anyway, our rescue team has officially begun as of today! Let's remember to do everything right!" announced Hijirikawa happily.  
But after a moment, his joyful expression faded into a frown.  
"Ah… We don't exactly have any job offers yet," whispered Hijirikawa sadly.  
At Hijirikawa's words, Monokurome joined him in frowning before asking whether or not there was anything in the mailbox.  
And almost instantaneously, Hijirikawa's face lit up with a bright smile.  
He quickly stepped over to the mailbox to check to see if anything was inside and found a rescue team starter set inside.  
"I can't believe I almost forgot about this! Whenever you start up a rescue team you always get a rescue team starter set!"

When Hijirikawa opened the starter set he found a rescue team badge, a toolbox, and an issue of Pokémon News.  
Absolute glee consumed Hijirikawa as he stomped his feet in joy.  
"There are all sorts of neat things in here!" Hijirikawa exclaimed.  
Hijirikawa then explained about every piece of equipment to Monokurome and what it was used for.  
Like how the rescue team badge is proof that you're a rescue team and how the toolbox is used for holding items that you find in dungeons.  
He also said that the issue of the news was used as information to help out rescuers.  
"I wonder if I missed anything in the mailbox, there could be something else for all we know," wondered Hijirikawa and he checked the mailbox again for other things.  
But sadly it was empty no matter how much Hijirikawa wished for there to be something.  
"So there isn't any mail for us after all," said Hijirikawa and then he sighed.  
Monokurome tried to cheer Hijirikawa up by saying that no one knew them yet, they had only started out as a team and that they'd have job requests in no time.  
And with a nod to the head, Hijirikawa agreed.  
"I was about to say that y'know!" laughed Hijirikawa.

While Hijirikawa and Monokurome laughed a blue, white, and yellow bird called Pelipper flew overhead and landed atop their mailbox.  
Pelipper then dropped something into the mailbox and took off once again into the distance.  
"Huh? I wonder what's up," asked Hijirikawa as he watched the pelican like pokémon fly off.  
The curious Monokurome made her way over to the mailbox and looked inside to find a letter.  
"Maybe it's a job request for us!" cheered Hijirikawa excitedly.  
Monokurome then read the letter aloud and it read  
"BZZ BZZ BZZ! I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE. PLEASE. WE NEED YOUR HELP. MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE. A STRANGE ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE FLOWED TROUGH A DUNGEON… AND IT STUCK TOGETHER MAGNEMITE AND MAGNEMITE… THAT ISN'T ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON. IT'S NOT COMPLETE THE WAY IT IS NOW. PLEASE. WE NEED HELP. BZZ BZZ BZZ. FROM MAGNEMITE'S FRIEND."

After Monokurome read the letter she showed it to Hijirikawa.  
"I still don't know how you managed to say capitals in speech," said Hijirikawa, puzzled.  
Monokurome just declared that it was magic which made them laugh.  
Afterward, Hijirikawa asked Monokurome whether or not they should accept the request and Monokurome said that they should defiantly accept it.  
Hijirikawa smiled which was followed by their team pose.  
A raised fist in the air with an expression that said "to victory!" was their pose.

Once Monokurome and Hijirikawa accepted the request they headed to Thunderwave Cave.  
They ventured across the land to eventually reach the cave of thunder waves where a pair of magnemite waited just outside the cave entrance.  
"BZZ BZZ, YOU CAME," spoke the first magnemite happily.  
"BZBZBZZ MY FRIEND IS IN THE CAVERN," spoke the other magnemite.  
"Okay! We're going to save them!" declared Hijirikawa.  
Monokurome agreed and asked what floor the magnemite would be on.  
The magnemite then told Hijirikawa and Monokurome that their friends were on the 6th floor of Thunderwave Cave.  
And as soon they knew where to go, Monokurome and Hijirikawa were off into Thunderwave Cave.

As Monokurome led the way through Thunderwave Cave with Hijirikawa following close behind, many different pokémon posed a challenge as they moved forward.  
On the fifth floor of Thunderwave Cave while Monokurome looked for a way to get to the final floor a rattata attacked from behind.  
"Look out Mono!" cried Hijirikawa as the rattata leaped toward her.  
But before the rattata could hit Monokurome with a tackle, Hijirikawa leaps between the two and used scratch in an attempt to cancel out the rattata's attack.  
And because Hijirikawa's scratch was stronger than the rattata's tackle, the rattata was sent flying into the white coloured stone wall before falling back down to the hard orange rock ground.  
"Let's get to the next floor before that rattata gets up again Mono!" insisted Hijirikawa  
Monokurome quickly agreed and the two dashed to the next floor to find the two magnemite that were stuck together.  
"Looks like we've found the magnemite, come on let's get you outta here"

Once the four of them made their way back out of the dungeon, the two magnemite stuck together became unseparated and thanked Monokurome and Hijirikawa as they celebrated.  
"YOU ARE OUR HERO BZBZBZZ," announced one of the magnemite before giving Team Lyric their reward of 500 ( P ), a reviver seed, and a rawst berry.  
Afterward, the four happy magnemite and Team Lyric left the dungeon of Thunderwave Cave.  
As the day started to come to an end, Monokurome and Hijirikawa stood in front of the team base or where Monokurome was currently living.  
"Boy, I'm sure glad our rescue went well today!" cheered Hijirikawa happily with a large smile set across his orange face.  
"I was actually _really _nervous since that was our first mission, what about you Mono, were you nervous," asked Hijirikawa curiously.  
Monokurome agreed and yawned slightly, the day had drained all the energy from her.  
"You're tired too huh? Well, that's to be expected! I'm going to head home and sleep, catch you later Mono!"  
And with that, Hijirikawa slowly made his way off into the distance and Monokurome turned to go back into her house to go to bed. 

As Monokurome slept, a bizarre array of colours consumed her to make what you'd call a dream.  
Where am I?  
She asked herself, but she soon came to the conclusion that she was indeed dreaming.  
Hearing voices in her dream, she asked who it was.  
She couldn't tell whether it was someone she knew or not, because she couldn't remember.  
But the dream soon faded and Monokurome awoke to a new day.  
Unable to really recall what the dream was about after waking, she decided to forget about it and carry on forward to welcome the new day.


End file.
